


Bad Moon Rising

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Majora's Mask is my favorite Zelda game, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: He has all the time in the world to save everyone and, yet, no time at all.





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> The fallowing is a non-profit fan production. The Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. Please support the official release.

In the swamp...

An angry king watches over an innocent monkeys execution.

A butler mourns his lost son.

An old woman worries for her lost sister.

A man looks out at the poisoned water. The earth rumbles and the man nearly falls over

 

XoXoXoXo

 

In the mountain…

Snow continues to fall from the sky, seemingly endless.

The Gorons shiver, close their arms around their bodies, and huddle together for warmth.

The Goron elder is missing in all of the snow.

A baby continuously wails and all the Gorons can do is plug their ears.

The earth rumbles and a Goron nearly falls over.

 

XoXoXoXo

 

In the bay…

The Zora can barely swim through the murky waters.

A Zora woman worries for her stolen eggs and her lost lover.

A man, invisible as stone, lays injured in a pirate fortress.

The earth rumbles and a pirate nearly falls over.

 

XoXoXoXo

 

In the dead canyon…

The spirits of the dead roam freely.

The spirit of a dead musician writes a song of vengeance against his brother.

The spirits of a dead army still fight a war that has long ended.

A skeletal king watches over his kingdom, just as dead as he. 

A girls father has turned into a monster and she was forced to lock him up. She cowers before those same monsters outside her house. The earth rumbles and she nearly falls over.

 

XoXoXoXo

 

In the town…

The town is nearly empty.

A swordsman rolls up into a ball and shivers in fear.

A woman sits on her bed, looking at her wedding dress, and worries for her lost lover.

A boy sits on a crate in a room, thinking about a woman.

Another boy and his fairy stand before the entrance to the clock tower where the angry moon sits above.

The boy looks out over the town and stands there.

“Link,” the fairy says and the boy turns to her. “Come on, we gotta go.”

The boy turns his head back to the town. The fairy drops in the air.

“Link,” she said, getting close to the boys head. “We can’t save everyone. I don’t like this anymore than you do but we can’t help everyone with their problems no matter how hard we try. We only have three days, for Times sake!”

Link looks down. The fairy sighs and moves away from the boys head. 

“The least we can do is make sure that they will live tomorrow.”

Link looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. He turned around and ran up the stairs, ready to face the horror above.


End file.
